When We Lost Between World of Anime and Game
by RyuichiVenzo
Summary: Kami berdua pun menerima misi pertama yaitu menyelamatkan NPC bernama Rose dan seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan adalah adiknya yang bernama Lily yang akan diculik beberapa Goblin di sekitar pedalaman kecil bernama Prairie Town. Saat itulah, tiba-tiba, dua orang asing muncul dari atas langit, dengan kostum, armor dan equip yang mungkin terlalu tinggi.
1. Chapter 1

_Hari ini, aku, Kirigaya Kazuto atau biasa menggunakan nama karakter 'Kirito', mencoba bermain game virtual baru dengan pasanganku, Yuuki Asuna._  
><em>Game baru tersebut yang bernama "DragonNest Virtual Edition", evolusi dari game online komputer yang sedang ramai dimainkan oleh gamers dunia, bertema petualangan dan peperangan karakter yang tergabung dalam party untuk menyelesaikan misi, yaitu mengalahkan sang Naga terkuat bernama Black Dragon Velskud.<em>  
><em>Akupun memilih menjadi karakter Warrior dan Yuuki Asuna memilih menjadi Archer.<em>  
><em>Kami berdua pun menerima misi pertama yaitu menyelamatkan NPC bernama Rose dan seorang anak kecil yang kemungkinan adalah adiknya yang bernama Lily yang akan diculik beberapa Goblin di sekitar pedalaman kecil bernama Prairie Town.<em>  
><em>Saat itulah, tiba-tiba, dua orang asing muncul dari atas langit, dengan kostum, armor dan equip yang mungkin terlalu tinggi.<em>  
><em>Dua orang tersebut jatuh dari lubang dimensi yang tak dikenal, lalu mendarat dengan mulus di depan kami berdua, seseorang dengan palu besar dipunggungnya dan seorang lagi bersenjata kapak dengan penampilan seperti murid sekolah dari negara barat.<em>  
><em>Yang menjadi pertanyaanku dan juga Asuna...<em>

_"Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka sebuah bug? atau justru mereka adalah 'player' seperti kami berdua?"_  
><em>"Jika mereka player, mengapa mereka tidak memulai game dari Prairie Town? dan jika mereka bug, mengapa mereka menggunakan equip?"<em>

**Sword Art Online Featuring Dragon Nest - Rise Of The Black Dragon Presents**

**Anime No Sekai De Ushinawa (Lost In Anime World) Season 2 Episode 1 - The Beginning**

**Characters : Kirigaya Kazuto - Yuuki Asuna - Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura - Yamaguchi Izano - Yuri - Sednovstat - Benetta - XD01- Okiron Genre : Adventure, Action, Humor, Ecchi, Romantic dll. :3 Rate : K+/T+ Disclaimer : Kawahara Reki/ABEC Corp. - Eyedentity Corp.**  
><strong>Warning : Mungkin ya AU, CANON, gaje, ngawur, ngayal, ancur, yang lain biar reader yang ngasih komeng, eh koment. :v<strong>

Dua orang tersebut kemudian menyapa kami berdua, anehnya mereka mengetahui nama karakter sekaligus nama asli kami.

"Yo, selamat pagi, Kirito, atau harus kupanggil Kazuto-san?"

Rasa aneh tersebut kemudian sampai juga pada Asuna yang ikut disapa oleh seseorang yang membawa kapak dipunggungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi, Yuuki Asuna-san."

Rasa penasaran muncul, akupun bertanya pada mereka ditengah-tengah misi.

"Siapa kalian? Apa kalian player, atau kalian hanya bug yang dikirim oleh Game Master?"

Namun dengan santainya, seseorang yang memiliki rambut agak panjang bergaya emo tersebut menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Apa maksudmu? jelas kami player. Namun bukan player biasa yang masuk dari Konsol Virtual seperti kalian."  
>"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa memasuki game ini?"<br>"Etto, kami masuk melalui pintu dimensi yang menghubungkan dunia nyata dengan game ini."

Asuna pun ikut bertanya, sementara Lily dan Rose semakin ketakutan dengan beberapa Goblin yang terlihat ingin membunuh mereka.

"Kyaaaaa ! Rose Onee-chan ! Aku Takut !"  
>"Tenanglah, Lily-chan... Rose Onee-chan masih disini..."<p>

Dengan lembut, Rose memeluk Lily untuk menenangkan tangisan Lily.  
>Setelah waktu tanya-jawab antara kami dengan dua player tak biasa tersebut, akhirnya kami mengerti bahwa mereka adalah player yang memiliki kekuatan spesial yang memiliki kehendak sejajar dengan Game Master, mungkin melebihi.<br>Karena mereka datang dari dunia yang berbeda dengan kami berdua, lebih tepatnya kami adalah ciptaan spesies mereka.

"Yosh, tanya-jawab selesai, mari hempaskan Goblin tersebut dengan 1 pukulan ! Asuna-san, bisakah kau memancing para Goblin tersebut agar mereka mengincar kita?"

Seseorang yang bernama karakter RyuichiVenzo yang memberitahukan srtategi pada Asuna kemudian menarik palunya yang bersinar dan memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang.  
>Asuna pun melepaskan beberapa anak panah dan mengenai beberapa Goblin yang mengelilingi dua NPC misi pertama.<br>Ternyata benar ! Para Goblin tersebut menyadari kami dan berlari menyerang kami ber-empat, namun hanya dengan satu hempasan palu ke tanah, Venzo melenyapkan Goblin tersebut dengan sebuah gelombang besar yang tercipta dari hentakan palu tersebut.

"Yah, sensei terlalu semangat... Aku jadi tak kebagian lawan..."

Seseorang lagi yang memiliki rambut acak-acakan berwarna hitam dan menggunakan bandana dikepalanya yang menggunakan nama karakter YamaIzano, mengeluh tak jelas.

"Sensei?"

Venzo pun mengerti pertanyaanku barusan dan menjawab sambil memiting kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Hahahaha, maaf, tapi dia ini muridku. Entah kenapa, yang jelas, di bersedia menjadi muridku."

Izano pun tersenyum tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.  
>Lily dan Rose terselamatkan, misi berhasil, namun tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok fairy bersayap melesat cepat dan menangkap Rose dengan cengkeraman kakinya.<p>

"Rose Onee-chaaaaaan !"

"Lily-chaaaaaaan !"

Lily yang sudah kelelahan menangis kemudian pingsan ditempat.  
>Aku dan Asuna terkejut. Asuna yang menggunakan karakter Archer mencoba melepaskan anak panah kearah fairy merah tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Venzo.<p>

"Asuna-san, di misi pertama ini, kau tidak bisa menyerang fairy tersebut, lebih baik kita kembali ke Prairie Town, membawa kembali Lily pada Harold dan mencari informasi tempat Rose diculik. Sekalian kami berdua akan membantu kalian menaikkan level."

Aku yang mengerti maksud baik Venzo kemudian mengangguk pelan, sementara Lily sudah digendong oleh Izano, lalu kami semua melangkahkan kaki menuju Prairie Town. 

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Anime No Sekai De Ushinawa Episode 2 - Let's Create a Party !**

_Episode Sebelumnya..._

_"Sensei?"_

_Venzo pun mengerti pertanyaanku barusan dan menjawab sambil memiting kepala pemuda tersebut._

_"Hahahaha, maaf, tapi dia ini muridku. Entah kenapa, yang jelas, di bersedia menjadi muridku."_

_Izano pun tersenyum tak jelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya._  
><em><span>Lily dan Rose terselamatkan, misi berhasil, namun tiba-tiba, sebuah sosok fairy bersayap melesat cepat dan menangkap Rose dengan cengkeraman kakinya.<span>_

_"Rose Onee-chaaaaaan !"_

_"Lily-chaaaaaaan !"_

_Lily yang sudah kelelahan menangis kemudian pingsan ditempat._  
><em><span>Aku dan Asuna terkejut. Asuna yang menggunakan karakter Archer mencoba melepaskan anak panah kearah fairy merah tersebut, namun dicegah oleh Venzo.<span>_

_"Asuna-san, di misi pertama ini, kau tidak bisa menyerang fairy tersebut, lebih baik kita kembali ke Prairie Town, membawa kembali Lily pada Harold dan mencari informasi tempat Rose diculik. Sekalian kami berdua akan membantu kalian menaikkan level."_

_Aku yang mengerti maksud baik Venzo kemudian mengangguk pelan, sementara Lily sudah digendong oleh Izano, lalu kami semua melangkahkan kaki menuju Prairie Town._

Akhirnya, aku, Kirito, sampai di Prairie Town, bersama dengan Asuna dan dua orang teman baru, Venzo dan Izano.  
>Terlihat, pemukiman yang bisa dibilang desa tersebut nampak sepi, yang ada mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang disebut NPC.<p>

"Hmmmm, ada yang aneh disini. Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Izano?"

Venzo yang selesai membawa pandangannya ke sekitar kota awal karakter game diposisikan tersebut langsung memberikan pendapat tersebut pada sang pemuda yang kemungkinan lebih muda dariku.

"Benar, Sensei. Jika ini adalah tempat awal player memulai petualangan, mengapa tak ada satupun player disini?"

Tiba-tiba, armor dan kedua equip kedua player tersebut lenyap dan hancur, yang ada tinggal hanya costume mereka. Aku yang selesai mengamati stats mereka pun bertanya.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong, kemana semua equip kalian tadi?"

Venzo pun dengan santai mengeluh, sementara Izano juga mengecek inventory miliknya.

"Huft, pasti ini ulah sang GM yang membersihkan level kami. Sial !"  
>"Waaaaaa, weaponku lenyaaaaaap... T_T"<p>

Izano pun berteriak histeris, mungkin dia berpikir tanpa equip sebesar itu dan gold sebanyak itu, dia tidak akan bisa membantu kami menaikkan level.

RyuichiVenzo - Warrior - Level 1 YamaIzano - Warrior - Level 1 Kirito - Warrior - Level 1 Asuna - Archer - Level 1

"Hmmmm, job kita juga ikut direset, Izano. Yah, apa boleh buat? Kita harus mulai membuat party dengan anggota segini."

Venzo yang mengusulkan hal tersebut diikuti oleh Izano.

"Yosh, mari kita ber-empat membentuk party."

Aku dan Asuna pun setuju karena hanya ada kami saja disini.  
>Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara besar terdengar.<p>

"Yo, selamat datang di Game kami, Dragon Nest."

Dari sini aku berpikir, yang membuat kami bertemu disini adalah sang Game Master. Venzo pun mencoba bertanya.

"Hmmmm, apa maumu memisahkan kami dari player lain? Apa kami dianggap special? Dan sepertinya kau yang merusak database karakter kami."  
>"Hahahaha, kalian adalah beberapa orang terpilih untuk memainkan cerita nyata Game ini. Dan disini tidak ada yang instan tanpa perjuangan."<p>

Izano ikut bertanya juga pada suara gema tersebut.

"Baiklah, Game Master. Lalu, apa aturannya?"  
>"Kalian hanya diberi beberapa kali ressurection dari ressurection scroll yang akan kalian dapat dari reward box. Jika kalian mati saat Ressurect kalian mencapai 0, maka itu akan berdampak pada tubuh asli kalian.<br>Dan satu lagi, kalian akan bertemu karakter-karakter utama yang akan membantu kalian mengalahkan sang Black Dragon pada saatnya nanti. Selamat bermain, hahahahaha"

Setelah memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar seperti itu, suara GM yang berakhir dengan tawa tersebut menghilang entah kemana.  
>Akupun teringat dengan leveling, dan Asuna memberikan pendapat langsung.<p>

"Etto, bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja berangkat menuju beberapa lokasi dungeon untuk menaikkan level?"  
>"Masalahnya, kami berdua sudah kehilangan equip kami."<p>

Aku yang sudah dibantu mereka pun menjawab kata-kata Venzo yang kelihatan murung.

"Biar kami yang akan mencarikan equip kalian, kalian cari saja informasi mengenai desa lain, mungkin kalian bisa bersosialisasi dengan NPC disini. Lagipula, kalian sudah membantu kami menyelesaikan misi pertama."  
>"Ahahaha, jika itu yang kalian inginkan, mohon bantuannya, Kirito-san, Asuna-san."<p>

Aku dan Venzo berjabat tangan, tanda petualangan dan persahabatan kami dimulai.  
>Kami pun berpisah di Prairie Town dengan tujuanku dan Asuna memasuki portal menuju dungeon, dan Venzo bersama Izano yang mencoba menemui Harold dan NPC lain untuk mencari informasi tentang letak desa lain.<br>Setelah mengantarkan Lily yang masih pingsan pada Harold kemudian bertanya tentang peta yang terpecah di dungeon pada Steve, akhirnya Venzo dan Izano beristirahat sejenak mencari penginapan di sekitar kota tersebut.  
>Untungnya karena mereka berdua berhasil membawa Lily kembali pada pak tua Harold, Merchant Jenny pun memberikan penginapan gratis sebagai tanda terimakasih dari penduduk desa.<p>

"Wah, enaknya, akhirnya kita mendapat penginapan. Kita istirahat saja sambil menunggu Kirito dan Asuna kembali."  
>"Baiklah, Sensei. Huft, rupanya Game Master mengetahui kekuatan kita dan merusak database kita. Akhirnya kita yang habis."<p>

Aku, Venzo, hanya bisa tertawa melihat muridku, Izano, mengeluh kecil karena kehilangan kekuatannya. Lalu aku memberi nasihat padanya.

"Hey, kau ini kan warrior, kau tidak boleh menyerah hanya karena hal ini kan? Kita pasti akan mendapatkan kekuatan itu kembali. Toh tanpa kekuatan itu juga, akan semakin menegangkan juga kan?"

Izano kemudian merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sebuah senyum bangga.

"Sensei, kau ini memang hebat ya? Padahal Sensei juga kehilangan kemampuan itu. Tapi, Sensei tetap saja bersemangat. Yah, Sensei tetap saja kelihatan seperti 'dewa' dalam situasi apapun. Terimakasih, Sensei."

Tertawa dan tertawa, hanya itu yang kulayangkan saat Izano mencoba membuatku senang.  
>Karena saking asyiknya bercanda, tiba-tiba perutku mulai meronta, bersamaan pula perut Izano juga mengerang.<br>Kami berdua pun kembali tertawa. 

Sementara itu, di Shadow Dark Forest...

Kirito dan Asuna mendapatkan quest dari seseorang yang dapat dibilang kurang lancar berbicara (lupa namanya, soalnya habis misi habis, tuh NPC matek kena lempar shuriken red fairy)  
>EXP mereka bertambah juga, dan mereka mendapatkan beberapa item dan equip yang sesuai denganku dan Izano. Tak lupa dengan bahan untuk menempa equip juga mereka dapat dari mengalahkan setiap goblin yang ada di Shadow Dark Forest.<p>

Aku, Kirito, dan pasanganku, Asuna, kembali menuju Prairie Town dengan beberapa item dan equip yang kami dapatkan setelah mengalahkan boss dungeon pertama kami.  
>Disanalah, rekan kami, Venzo dan Izano, menunggu kami membawakan equip kebutuhan mereka lalu melanjutkan petualangan bersama. <p>

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

**Anime No Sekai De Ushinawa Episode 3 - Dungeon Party Begins !**

Episode Sebelumnya... 

_Sementara itu, di Shadow Dark Forest..._

_Kirito dan Asuna mendapatkan quest dari seseorang yang dapat dibilang kurang lancar berbicara (lupa namanya, soalnya habis misi selesai, tuh NPC matek kena lempar shuriken red fairy)_  
><span><em>EXP mereka bertambah juga, dan mereka mendapatkan beberapa item dan equip yang sesuai denganku dan Izano. Tak lupa dengan bahan untuk menempa equip juga mereka dapat dari mengalahkan setiap goblin yang ada di Shadow Dark Forest.<em>

_Aku, Kirito, dan pasanganku, Asuna, kembali menuju Prairie Town dengan beberapa item dan equip yang kami dapatkan setelah mengalahkan boss dungeon pertama kami._  
><span><em>Disanalah, rekan kami, Venzo dan Izano, menunggu kami membawakan equip kebutuhan mereka lalu melanjutkan petualangan bersama.<em>

Kami pun makan bersama di penginapan tersebut setelah menyerahkan equip yang dibutuhkan oleh Venzo dan Izano.  
>Mereka juga berterimakasaih pada kami berdua, namun kamilah yang harus berterimakasih pada mereka, aku berpikir mungkin ini tidaklah cukup.<p>

"Saat ditengah leveling, kami menemukan objek ini. Apakah ini bisa menyelesaikan Quest utama?"

Aku menyerahkan beberapa potongan map yang sudah tertata pada Venzo. Venzo pun mengamati sebentar, lalu menghentikan makannya.

"Hmmm, inilah yang diminta Kapten Steve agar dia bisa menunjukkan desa selanjutnya pada kita."  
>"Oiya, Sensei, kita kan belum menempa equip kita, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan boss dungeon selanjutnya kalau kita tidak segera menempa equip?"<br>"Ahahahaha, aku lupa. Bagaimana denganmu, Kirito? Apa kau sudah menempa semua equipmu?"  
>"Maaf, aku juga belum memperbaiki equipku setelah pertarungan tadi. Asuna juga belum menempanya."<br>"Yosh, ayo kita tempa bersama equip kita sampai kuat."

Kami pun beranjak dari penginapan, hari sudah sore di Prairie Town, namun keramaian NPC masih terasa.  
>Menapaki jalan desa yang cukup pendek, akhirnya kami sampai di tempat Blacksmith Dorin.<p>

"Yo, anak-anak Adventurer. Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian butuhkan?"

Seperti NPC lainnya, tukang patri tersebut menanyai kami, kami pun memberitahukan untuk memperbaiki dan menempa equip kami secepatnya.

"Baiklah, serahkan saja pada pak tua yang berbakat ini, aku akan menempanya hingga menjadi equip yang cukup kuat untuk meremukkan tubuh para kerbau jelek bersaudara di Catacomb nanti."

Perbaikan equip milik Kirito dan Asuna pun selesai hanya dalam beberapa menit.  
>Sambil berkerja, Blacksmith Borin bertanya pada kami, hal yang tak mungkin dilakukan NPC yang hanya bertanya pada awal pembicaraan dan bekerja lalu mengakhiri dengan senyum.<p>

"Oiya, nak. Bagaimana? Apa kalian merasa betah disini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Venzo dan Izano terkejut, lalu bertanya balik pada Borin.

"Anda bisa menanyai kami sambil bekerja? Setahuku NPC biasa tidak seperti ini."  
>"Apa maksudmu? Kalian karakter spesial kan? Jelas aku bisa berbicara pada kalian karena dataku membaca semua kegiatan kalian."<br>"Wah, wah, wah, boleh lah kerjaan GM yang satu ini."

Venzo yang asyik mengobrol kemudian melihat stats weaponnya yang sudah mencapai +6, dan karena juga sedang bicara banyak dengan Borin, tak sadar Borin menambahkan level equipnya.

"Emmmm, Pak Borin, apakah kau sering mendengar protes dari para player tentang sulitnya menempa?"  
>"He? Apakah separah itu?"<br>"Ya begitulah, saat beberapa playermencoba menambah level weapon dari +6 ke +7..."  
>KRAK !<br>"Ah, kau belum beruntung, nak. Senjatamu hancur."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Borin pun mengatakannya secara blak-blakan (tanpa dibilang pun, semua player pasti tahu dan langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata super mereka)

"WAAAAAAAAA ! MONYEEEEEEETTTTT ! SEMPAK KAU, BORIIIIIIN ! BRENGSEK ! SIALAN ! KENAPA KAU HANCURKAN SENJATAKUUU ?! SEMPAAAAAAAKKKK ! "

Venzo yang melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, weapon miliknya hancur setelah mencoba menempa pun mengamuk ditempat, namun dicegah olehku dan Izano yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Te-tenanglah, Sensei. Kirito masih punya equip yang kau butuhkan."  
>"I-Itu benar. Aku masih punya beberapa equip lagi. Jadi tenanglah dan tempa lagi."<p>

"Ya, bersabarlah, menempa itu sulit, nak."

Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kirito, Venzo pun menurunkan aura mencekiknya, Tapi setelah mendengar ocehan pak tua Borin, Venzo mulai menggila kembali.

"OI ! ENTENG SEKALI KAU NGOMONG, PAK TUA ! CARI EQUIP AWAL SAMA DENGAN SETOR NYAWA DENGAN LEVEL SEGINI ! KENAPA KAU SANTAI ? KAMI JUGA MEMBAYARMU WOI !"

Kami pun harus kembali membuang tenaga untuk menahan amukan Venzo pada Borin.

"Hahahaha, maaf, nak. Aku coba kembali ya? Berdo'alah semoga weaponmu tidak pecah kali ini."

Venzo pun diam, namun masih terlihat otot seperti perempatan jalan di kepalanya. Asuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah polah Venzo, padahal masih banyak equip yang mereka berdua dapat.

"Huh. itu karena kalian baru kali ini mengalaminya, aku sudah berulang kali saat masih memainkan lewat komputer."  
>"Wah, apa kau menggunakan karakter seperti ini juga?"<p>

Aku pun mulai bertanya pada Venzo yang ternyata sudah berpengalaman dalam game ini.

"Ya, tapi game ini kalian hanya akan sampai pada level 70, itupun paling tinggi. Sendirian saja tak cukup untuk mengalahkan seekor naga dengan Level 40."  
>"Hmmmm, begitu ya?"<p>

Izano dan Asuna juga ikut nimbrung pembicaraan kami sambil menunggu equip kami selesai ditempa.

"Etto, Venzo-san, apakah kemampuanku sebagai pemanah hanya ini saja?"  
>"Sebenarnya, setiap naik level sebanyak 2 level, setiap karakter akan mendapat 1 skill baru yang dapat dipelajari."<br>"Oh, begitu? Lalu, apakah aku bisa belajar banyak skill lagi?"  
>"Tentang itu, coba nanti kau bertanya pada Trainer di kota. Gomen ne, kau harus mencari sendiri ya? hehehe."<br>"Ummm, baiklah, Venzo-san. Aku akan mempelajari game ini secepatnya."  
>"Giliranku, Sensei. Dari stats yang kulihat, karakterku, Sensei, dan Kirito sama-sama Warrior, tapi senjata yang kita gunakan berbeda. Memang setelah menjadi Warrior, kita akan jadi apa lagi?"<br>"Huh, kau itu memang polos, Izano. Dalam game ini, kita dibedakan menjadi 4 class, yaitu Warrior, Cleric, Sorceress, dan Archer. Dan kita masih berada di dasar class untuk mempelajari skill selanjutnya."  
>"Oh, aku mengerti, Sensei. Aku akan belajar sambil jalan saja kalau begitu. Ternyata Sensei memang berpengalaman ya?"<p>

Venzo hanya tertawa kecil saat dipuji oleh muridnya, entah itu menjadi kebiasaannya, tawa yang tak terlihat sombong namun juga tak terlihat merendahkan dirinya.  
>Tak disangka, ternyata dalam party kami ada seseorang yang berpengalaman, aku pun berharap pengalaman pemuda yang bernama Venzo bisa menyelamatkan kami dari bahaya.<br>Setelah selesai menempa walau hanya +6, membeli beberapa HP potion dan menjual beberapa item hasil leveling pertamaku dan Asuna yang sudah tak digunakan, kami ber-empat bergegas menuju dungeon kedua, yaitu Catacomb Hall.

Sampainya di Catacomb, kami memecah menjadi 2 team untuk mempercepat leveling.  
>Beberapa Goblin dan Skull Warrior berhasil kami kalahkan dan mendapat beberapa item lagi, kami pun membagi item-item dan beberapa copper untuk berjaga-jaga.<p>

Akhirnya kami sampai di dalam pusat Catacomb Hall.  
>Yang nampak di depan kami, seekor kerbau dengan kapak besar di tangannya menggertak kami dengan keras sambil berlari dengan posisi menyeruduk kearah kami berempat.<p>

"Oi, awas, gunakan skill Evade kalian !"

Aku yang mengamati skillbar dengan Asuna mengerti lalu menggunakan skill yang disebutkan Venzo menjauh dari kerbau yang mengamuk tersebut.  
>Kemudian, Venzo pun memberi acuan pada kami.<p>

"Asuna-san, kemampuan agility karaktermu lebih tinggi memungkinkan kau berlari lebih cepat dari kami yang belum memiliki Dash. Tolong pancing sapi gila ini ya? Aku serahkan padamu."

Asuna yang mendapat petunjuk dari Venzo langsung mengangguk, kemudian Venzo melanjutkan sambil melangkah menjauhi incaran lawan mereka.

"Kirito, Izano, dari Basic Class, Strength karakter kita diutamakan, jadi saat Asuna-san memancing sapi itu, kita akan terus menyerang bersamaan dengan menggunakan skill. Mengerti?"  
>"Mengerti, Sensei."<br>"Baiklah, Venzo."  
>"Yosh, Pesta Barbeque dimulai !" <p>

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

**Anime No Sekai De Ushinawa Episode 4 - Meeting**

Episode Sebelumnya...

_"Asuna-san, kemampuan agility karaktermu lebih tinggi memungkinkan kau berlari lebih cepat dari kami yang belum memiliki Dash. Tolong pancing sapi gila ini ya? Aku serahkan padamu."_

_Asuna yang mendapat petunjuk dari Venzo langsung mengangguk, kemudian Venzo melanjutkan sambil melangkah menjauhi incaran lawan mereka._

_"Kirito, Izano, dari Basic Class, Strength karakter kita diutamakan, jadi saat Asuna-san memancing sapi itu, kita akan terus menyerang bersamaan dengan menggunakan skill. Mengerti?"_  
><span><em>"Mengerti, Sensei."<em>  
><span><em>"Baiklah, Venzo."<em>  
><span><em>"Yosh, Pesta Barbeque dimulai !"<em>

Asuna pun berlari mengelilingi kerbau raksasa tersebut dan melepaskan beberapa anak panah secara cepat.  
>Alhasil kerbau tersebut mengarahkan serangan kuat pada Asuna, namun dapat dihindari dengan mudah oleh Asuna karena kelincahan yang dimiliki Class Archer.<br>Aku, Kirito, Venzo, dan juga Izano kemudian menyerang secara bergantian dari samping dan belakang, memberikan damage sebanyak mungkin hingga kerbau tersebut jatuh.  
>Akhirnya beberapa menit setelah kami memberikan damage yang cukup banyak, kerbau tersebut jatuh. Kami pun secara bersamaan naik level.<p>

RyuichiVenzo - Warrior - Level 10 YamaIzano - Warrior - Level 10 Kirito - Warrior - Level 10 Asuna - Archer - Level 10

Hari pun sudah mulai gelap saat kami keluar dari Catacomb Hall, Venzo pun memberikan usulan.

"Nee, sepertinya kita perlu istirahat, mari kita mendirikan perkemahan disekitar tempat ini."

Karena kami juga merasa kelelahan, akhirnya kami sepakat untuk beristirahat selama 1 malam.  
>Selesai mendirikan tenda dan Venzo menyalakan api unggun, kami pun bercakap-cakap sejenak sambil menunggu daging barbeque hasil leveling kami matang.<br>Akupun bertanya pada Venzo yang lebih mengetahui tentang ini.

"Setelah ini, besok pagi kita harus menuju kemana lagi?"  
>"Hmmm, menurut peta, kita harus berjalan ke utara, ke arah Crystal Stream. Sesampainya disana, kita diminta untuk menemui seseorang yang akan memandu kita menuju Calderock Village.<br>Itu adalah desa selanjutnya."  
>"Ah, begitu ya?"<p>

Samar-samar, terdengar suara langkah menuju kearah kami, dan itu tidak hanya satu orang.  
>Aku pun menyuruh yang lain untuk diam sambil berbisik.<p>

'Sssttt ! Ada yang datang !'

Kami masih memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang. Mungkin api unggun yang kami nyalakan menarik perhatian beberapa monster, hingga kami baru menyadari hal itu.  
>Suara langkah semakin dekat, kami pun semakin waspada.<br>Dan, sedikit demi sedikit, sosok mereka terlihat, yang ternyata Venzo pun mengenal mereka.

"Oh, mereka para karakter yang dikirimkan GM."

Mereka pun menyapa kami dengan santai.

"Yo, bolehkah kami bergabung?"

Salah satu warrior berambut panjang dan acak-acakan menyapa kami dan disambut baik oleh Venzo.

"Boleh, kami sudah menunggu kalian."  
>"Menunggu?"<br>"Kau Sednovstat kan?"  
>"Hah? kau mengenalku?"<br>"Dan kau, Yuri, Okiron, juga Benetta kan?" ucap Venzo sambil menatap beberapa pemilik nama tersebut. seorang gadis yang terlihat seperti peri, dengan panah dibalik punggungnya, satu Class dengan Asuna. Seorang lagi gadis berkuncir dua dan membawa tongkat panjang dengan hiasan tahta tengkorak pertanda dia sang gadis penyihir, dari Class Sorceress dan seorang lagi yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dariku, memiliki rambut perak dan membawa tongkat pendek dan menggunakan jubah dengan tameng di tangan yang lain, dari penjelasan Venzo kemarin mungkin dia dari Class Cleric.

"Kau bisa mengenali kami hanya dengan sekali melihat? siapa kau?"  
>Seorang pemuda bernama Benetta sedikit curiga dengan Venzo, Venzo langsung menjawabnya.<p>

"Jelas sekali aku mengenal kalian, karena kalian adalah karakter utama disini kan?"  
>"Lalu jelaskan pada kami siapa kalian dan apa tujuan utama kalian kesini? dan aku beum pernah sekalipun bertemu gadis yang terlihat satu ras denganku."<p>

Okiron pun ikut meninta penjelasan pada Venzo.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama, silahkan berkumpul dengan kami disini, sambil menunggu pagi datang."

Lalu, Venzo pun mulai bercerita tentang saat dia sampai disini dan bertemu dengan kami berdua, kehilangan kekuatan dan seterusnya hingga kami ber-empat sampai kesini.  
>Para karakter utama mulai mengangguk tanda mengerti. Izano pun juga ikut mendengarkan, kelihatannya mulai tertarik dengan jalan cerita dunia ini. Yah, tak bisa kupungkiri, aku dan Asuna juga nampak mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, dan alasan mengapa kami ber-empat menjadi special player, itu semua masih teka-teki yang masih dirahasiakan oleh sang Game Master.<p>

"Hmm, jadi begitu ya? Jadi kalian adalah special player disini? Tapi, kami juga sudah membuat party sendiri."

Sednovstat pun menyimpulkan pendapatnya bahwa para karakter utama sudah membuat party, Venzo pun mencoba berpendapat sendiri.

"Hmmm, itu tidak masalah buat kami."

Tiba-tiba, suara gema seperti milik sang Game Master terdengar.

"Hahahaha, konbanwa, minna-san. Apakah kalan sudah bertemu?"

Kami ber-empat hanya diam ditempat, sedangkan Sednov, Yuuri, Okiron, dan Benetta memasang posisi siaga mereka.

"Oi, siapa kau? Darimana kau datang? Tunjukkan wajahmu !"

Namun, Venzo mencegah mereka dengan sekali teriak.

"Kalian tenanglah ! Ini hanya sebuah peristiwa dimana saat sang penguasa berbicara, jadi duduk dan dengarkan !"

Mereka yang mendengar seruan Venzo kemudian menurunkan senjata dan kembali pada tempat mereka.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkanku. Aku akan memberikan penjelasan pada kalian tentang party yang akan kalian bentuk."

Venzo pun mencoba berbicara dengan GM.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?"  
>"Hmmmm, karena kalian adalah orang-orang special, aku juga memberikan kalian pelayanan special. Saat ini aku telah menggabungkan kalian semua menjadi sebuah party yang terdiri dari 8 orang. Dalam perjalanan kalian, nanti akan ada karakter tambahan yang akan kuikutkan dalam party kalian."<br>"Lalu, apa ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan?"  
>"Hahahaha, baiklah, untuk bertemu denganku, kalian harus mengalahkan Black Dragon Velskud dengan party yang beranggotakan 10 orang."<br>"Hmmmm, jadi raid party special bisa mencakup lebih dari 8 orang? Baiklah. Aku mengerti."  
>"Hahahaha, tak dapat diragukan lagi sebagai Raid Leader, kau cukup berpengalaman, RyuichiVenzo. Sampai jumpa dan nikmati petualanganmu. Aku tak sabar menanti kalian di arena terakhir nanti. Huahahahaha, hahahahahaha !"<p>

Tawa keras tersebut memudar , tanda sang Game Master menutup penjelasannya pada kami.  
>Venzo pun mengeluh pelan. Aku, Asuna, dan Izano kali ini hanya bisa bergantung padanya sebagai pemimpin.<br>Kemudian, Sednovstat mendekat pada Venzo bersamaan dengan yang lain dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Venzo.

"Jadi, mulai saat ini, mohon bantuannya, rekan !"  
>"Hahaha, baiklah, mohon bantuannya juga, Sed !"<p>

Sambil tersenyum Sednovstat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Venzo tersenyum tak jelas dan menjabat tangan Sed. Yuuri dan Okiron ikut senang dengan bertambahnya teman mereka. Benetta tak merubah raut wajahnya sama sekali.  
>Aku, Asuna, dan Izano ikut tersenyum melihat hal tersebut.<br>Sepertinya petualangan kami baru saja dimulai, dengan party pertama yang berjumlah 8 orang.  
>Malam pun semakin larut, dan karena tenda yang kami dirikan cukup besar, dan Venzo juga mengetahui hal itu, kemudian memberikan perintah langsung.<p>

"Yo, minna, karena besok kita mulai perjalanan menuju Calderock Village, malam ini kita beristirahat dulu. Ingat ! Tenda perempuan dan laki-laki sudah disiapkan. hehehe"  
>"Iya, iya, Sensei."<p>

Izano yang mengehmbuskan nafas pelan sambil mengatakan hal itu, kemudian kami semua bubar dan menuju tenda masing-masing.  
>Kulihat, hanya Izano dan Venzo yang tak beranjak dari tempat merek duduk sambil memainkan kayu bekas api unggun yang mereka buat.<p>

"Yo, Izano. Kali ini lebih menantang kan?"  
>"Hmmm, kau benar, Sensei. Lalu, kapan kekuatan kita akan kembali?"<br>"Yah, entahlah, saat ini jangan terlalu mengharapkan itu."  
>"Tapi, Sensei..."<br>"Heh, Kiddo. Dengarkan. Sebenarnya kekuatan yang paling hebat adalah ikatan persahabatan. Sebagai contoh, kau lihat saja bangunan. Tanpa ikatan antara semen, bata, dan material lain yang kuat, pasti dalam sekejap bangunan tersebut bisa roboh dengan mudah, walau hanya dengan dlempar batu sebesar kepalan tangan. Tapi lihatlah bangunan dengan ikatan kuat antar materialnya, bangunan tersebut sulit sekali dirobohkan sekalipun itu tertiup angin kencang, kecuali dirobohkan dengan alat berat ya?"  
>"Wah, Sensei benar sekali. Aku jadi ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang manfaat ikatan kuat. Sayangnya di dunia nyata aku belum pernah merasakannya."<br>"Aku mengerti, Kiddo. Tak perlu memaksa kalau tidak bisa, lebih baik kau pelajari arti ikatan disini."  
>"Arigatou, Sensei. Senseilah yang bisa engerti perasaanku."<br>"Hahahaha, itu pasti. Aku kan Senseimu, kau juga muridku. Sebagai Sensei, aku harus bisa mengerti dan menghargai perasaan muridnya kan?"  
>"Hahahaha, itu benar. Hoaaaaahem. Sensei, aku ngantuk, bolehkah aku tidur?"<br>"Ah, kenapa tidak? Tidurlah, Kiddo. Biarlah aku yang berjaga disini, karena ini ditengah hutan, jadi harus ada yang memantau situasi sekitar."  
>"Hmm, arigatou, Sensei. Kalalu begitu aku mohon pamit."<p>

Terlihat olehku ikatan antara guru dan murid yang benar-benar sangat kuat. Seperti saat aku masih bermain sebagai solo player di Sword Art Online, yang kemudian bertemu palyer lain dan menjalin ikatan dengan mereka, sungguh membuatku kembali ber-nostalgia.  
>Melihat Izano yang mulai beranjak pergi menuju tenda yang ditempati laki-laki, akupun kemudian cepat-cepat berbaring ditempatku dan berpura-pura terlelap.<br>Namun, Izano yang mengetahui aku hanya berpura-pura tidur, berbaring perlahan dan berbicara padaku.

"Kenapa kau pura-pura tidur, Kirito? Santai sajalah dengan kami."  
>"Ikatan kalian, sungguh mirip sepertiku dulu."<br>"Yah, begitulah, sebenarnya aku dan Sensei awalnya hanyalah teman yang bertemu dari sebuah social media. Dan karena Sensei bisa menghargai dan mengerti perasaanku sebagai orang yang dijauhi teman, akhirnya kamipun menjadi sahabat."  
>"Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi muridnya?"<br>"Hmmm, itu karena dia lebih berpengalaman dan lebih tahu daripada aku, dan aku juga ingin berlajar tentang kehidupan sebenarnya."

Lalu percakapan itu berakhir karena mungkin aku sudah kelelahan dan terlelap pulas ditempatku.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Chapter 5

**Anime no Sekai De Ushinawa Episode 05 - Nightmare and Ero-Spirit**

Episode Sebelumnya...

_"Yo, Izano. Kali ini lebih menantang kan?"_  
><span><em>"Hmmm, kau benar, Sensei. Lalu, kapan kekuatan kita akan kembali?"<em>  
><span><em>"Yah, entahlah, saat ini jangan terlalu mengharapkan itu."<em>  
><span><em>"Tapi, Sensei..."<em>  
><span><em>"Heh, Kiddo. Dengarkan. Sebenarnya kekuatan yang paling hebat adalah ikatan persahabatan. Sebagai contoh, kau lihat saja bangunan. Tanpa ikatan antara semen, bata, dan material lain yang kuat, pasti dalam sekejap bangunan tersebut bisa roboh dengan mudah, walau hanya dengan dlempar batu sebesar kepalan tangan. Tapi lihatlah bangunan dengan ikatan kuat antar materialnya, bangunan tersebut sulit sekali dirobohkan sekalipun itu tertiup angin kencang, kecuali dirobohkan dengan alat berat ya?"<em>  
><span><em>"Wah, Sensei benar sekali. Aku jadi ingin belajar lebih banyak lagi tentang manfaat ikatan kuat. Sayangnya di dunia nyata aku belum pernah merasakannya."<em>  
><span><em>"Aku mengerti, Kiddo. Tak perlu memaksa kalau tidak bisa, lebih baik kau pelajari arti ikatan disini."<em>  
><span><em>"Arigatou, Sensei. Senseilah yang bisa engerti perasaanku."<em>  
><span><em>"Hahahaha, itu pasti. Aku kan Senseimu, kau juga muridku. Sebagai Sensei, aku harus bisa mengerti dan menghargai perasaan muridnya kan?"<em>  
><span><em>"Hahahaha, itu benar. Hoaaaaahem. Sensei, aku ngantuk, bolehkah aku tidur?"<em>  
><span><em>"Ah, kenapa tidak? Tidurlah, Kiddo. Biarlah aku yang berjaga disini, karena ini ditengah hutan, jadi harus ada yang memantau situasi sekitar."<em>  
><span><em>"Hmm, arigatou, Sensei. Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit."<em>

_Terlihat olehku ikatan antara guru dan murid yang benar-benar sangat kuat. Seperti saat aku masih bermain sebagai solo player di Sword Art Online, yang kemudian bertemu palyer lain dan menjalin ikatan dengan mereka, sungguh membuatku kembali ber-nostalgia._  
><span><em>Melihat Izano yang mulai beranjak pergi menuju tenda yang ditempati laki-laki, akupun kemudian cepat-cepat berbaring ditempatku dan berpura-pura terlelap.<em>  
><span><em>Namun, Izano yang mengetahui aku hanya berpura-pura tidur, berbaring perlahan dan berbicara padaku.<em>

_"Kenapa kau pura-pura tidur, Kirito? Santai sajalah dengan kami."_  
><span><em>"Ikatan kalian, sungguh mirip sepertiku dulu."<em>  
><span><em>"Yah, begitulah, sebenarnya aku dan Sensei awalnya hanyalah teman yang bertemu dari sebuah social media. Dan karena Sensei bisa menghargai dan mengerti perasaanku sebagai orang yang dijauhi teman, akhirnya kamipun menjadi sahabat."<em>  
><span><em>"Lalu, kenapa kau menjadi muridnya?"<em>  
><span><em>"Hmmm, itu karena dia lebih berpengalaman dan lebih tahu daripada aku, dan aku juga ingin berlajar tentang kehidupan sebenarnya."<em>

_Lalu percakapan itu berakhir karena mungkin aku sudah kelelahan dan terlelap pulas ditempatku._

Kini hanya ada aku (Venzo) yang berjaga diantara tenda laki-laki dan perempuan.  
>Terasa angin sepoi-sepoi meniup perlahan di sekitarku, tanpa sadar aku pun terlelap sekejap.<p>

_"Dimana ini?"_  
><em>Aku bergumam dalam sebuah kuil yang sedikit terang dan terlihat sebuah keramaian disana.<em>

_"Arrrrgghhhhh !"_  
><em>"Sensei... Gomen ne... Aku tak bisa melanjutkannya..."<em>  
><em>"Venzo... tinggalkan kami..."<em>

_Terlihat semua orang disekitarku terkapar bersimbah darah, dan aku melihat sosokku berdiri didepan Velskud dan Argenta yang juga tak sanggup berdiri dan berkata._

_"Bocah... jangan lanjutkan... k-kau bisa mati..."_

_Lalu, sosokku dalam mimpi terlihat mengeluarkan aura emosi yang sungguh besar seraya mengatakan sesuatu._

_"Tidak bisa ! Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang melukai semua temanku !"_

_Aura hitam terpancar dari tubuh sosok tersebut beserta palu yang dibawanya berubah menjadi hitam._  
><em>Sosokku mulai mengucapkan mantra terlarang.<em>

_"AKU, YANG MENDAPAT KONTRAK DENGAN IBLIS, YANG KESEPIAN, TERLUKA OLEH INDAHNYA KESUNYIAN, DAN TERLELAP OLEH NYANYIAN SETAN, HANCURKAN SEGEL DALAM TUBUHKU DAN SATUKAN KEKUATANMU DENGANKU !"_

_Sesaat setelah mantra selesai diucapkan, tanah disekitar kuil berguncang keras, sosokku kemudian memberikan pesan dengan nada menakutkan pada Sed yang masih mampu berdiri dengan luka yang cukup serius._

_"Sed, tolong bawa semua orang keluar dari sini... Aku akan membereskan orang ini..."_  
><em>"Tapi, Venzo..."<em>  
><em>"CEPAT ! TIDAK ADA WAKTU LAGI !"<em>

_Mendengar bentakan Venzo yang baru kali ini terlihat dengan wajah yang berubah drastis, Sed dan yang lain kemudia bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut._  
><em>Namun, baru beberapa menit Sed dan yang lain melangkah, sebuah ledakan dahsyat terjadi di kuil tersebut dan dalam sekejap merobohkan kuil.<em>  
><em>Karena mimpi semakin buruk, hal ini membuatku berteriak keras.<em>

_"HAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH !"_

Dan selanjutnya mimpi itu mulai pudar, karena...

"Sensei, Sensei !"

Aku kemudian terbangun oleh Izano, dan kulihat langit sudah mulai terang.

"Ah, maaf ! Aku tertidur."  
>"Tak apa, Sensei. Semua orang sudah siap melanjutkan perjalanan lagi."<br>"Ah, baiklah. Aku perlu mencuci mukaku sebentar."

Aku pun berdiri, melemaskan tubuhku sambil bergumam pelan lalu mencari sungai terdekat.

'Mimpi itu... Velskud... Kontrak dengan iblis... Semoga tidak terjadi...'

"Venzo-san... Apa semalam kau mimpi buruk?"

Selesai mencuci muka dan kembali ke tempat berkumpulnya para hero, aku langsung mendapat pertanyaan dari Yuuri tentang hal itu.

"Yah, begitulah. Gomen ne jika aku berteriak terlalu keras."  
>"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah bangun duluan ketika kau tertidur saat menjelang pagi."<p>

Yuuri pun membalasku dengan senyuman.

"Ah, terimakasih, Yuuri-san."

Sed kemudian berseru pada kami.

"Siap berangkat?"  
>"Yaaaaa !"<p>

Kami pun membalas seruan Sed, hanya aku yang menyembunyikan rasa khawatirku jika mimpi buruk itu nanti mungkin akan terjadi.

Pagi harinya, kami pun bersiap berangkat menuju Calderock Village, setelah cukup beristirahat.  
>Aku dan yang lain kemudian kembali melakukan perjalanan menuju Crystal Stream, seperti yang tertulis di peta.<br>Kami pun menemui seseorang yang memandu kami menuju Calderock, namun pertama-tama, kami harus mengambil ijin tertulis memasuki Calderock yang dicuri oleh Trio Elf Sisters di daerah Sigh Canyon.

"Lalu, siapa saja yang akan berangkat kali ini?"

RyuichiVenzo - Warrior - Level 10 YamaIzano - Warrior - Level 10 Kirito - Warrior - Level 10 YuukiAsuna - Archer - Level 10 Sednovstat - Warrior - Level 11 Yuuri - Sorceress - Level 11 Okiron - Archer - Level 11 Benetta - Cleric - Level 11

Aku kemudian memberikan pendapat yang menarik.

"Bagaimana jika 4 orang saja yang pergi kesana? Untuk yang lain, silahkan melakukan leveling di dungeon lain selagi menunggu kami menyelesaikan Quest utama."  
>"Hmmm, pendapatmu menarik juga, Venzo. Baiklah, jika raid leader memberikan instruksi seperti itu, mari kita berangkat."<p>

Sed yang setuju dengan pendapatku langsung berdiri kemudian berkata sesuatu.

"Yosh, karena 4 orang disini memiliki kekuatan dasar Strength, baiklah, kita bagi menjadi 2 kelompok party. Venzo, Kirito, Izano, mari kita berangkat menuju Sign Canyon."  
>"Yooo !"<p>

Kami, dengan party 8 orang pun akhirnya berpisah dengan membagi menjadi 2 party team yang beranggotakan 4 orang setiap partynya.  
>Aku, Izano, Kirito dan Sed yang masuk Class Warrior akhirnya memasuki portal menuju Sigh Canyon.<p>

TRANG ! WUSH ! DUAGH ! CRASH !

Suara yang dihasilkan oleh senjata-senjata kami melawan para Goblin, Orcs dan kawanan anjing terdengar keras membahana di sekitar Sigh Canyon.  
>Kami semua terlihat berkeringat sebelum memasuki portal terakhir, yaitu untuk bertemu Trio Elf.<p>

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... lumayan juga untuk latihan pagi, benar kan, Sed?"

Dengan santainya aku mengatakan itu pada Sed, tiba-tiba Izano berlari kearahku sambil berseru.

"Sensei, dibelakangmu !"

Satu Orcs yang masih bisa bergerak akan memukulku dari belakang, namun Izano dengan cepat mengayunkan kapaknya.

"RISING SLASH !"

Ayunan kapaknya langsung menghantam Orcs tersebut. Yah, aku harus berterimakasih pada muridku yang cukup cekatan ini.

"Arigatou, Izano. Kau memang murid yang bisa diandalkan."

Sambil tersenyum aku mengatakan hal itu seraya mengacak-acak rambut jabriknya.

"Moo, Sensei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, tahu !"  
>"Tapi, kau kan masih muridku, Kiddo. Hahahahaha !"<p>

Tawa tersebut mengusir ketegangan antara kami berdua, membuat Kirito dan Sed ikut tersenyum, merasakan ikatan antara kami berdua.  
>Setelah sejenak beristirahat, kami memasuki portal terakhir yang ada di Sigh Canyon.<p>

Kami pun bertemu para Trio Elf yang sudah menunggu sambil memasang pandangan dengan aura mematikan mereka.

"Hihihi, 4 lawan 3 ya?" ucap salah satu Elf sambil tersenyum jahat.  
>"Baiklah, tak ada ampun bagi kalian, adventurers !" sambung seorang Elf disebelahnya.<br>"Jika kalian menurut dan mengikuti Tuan Velskud, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian !" sambung Elf lainnya.

Izano, Kirito, dan Sed langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang, namun aku hanya tertawa dan membalasa memasang pandangan mereka, tak lain dengan pandangan sedikit, ehem, bisa dibilang bejat.

"Hmmm, begini saja, jika kalian menang melawan kami, kami akan menyerahkan diri pada Naga Hitam Sok Keren itu. Tapi, jika kalian kalah..."

Aku sengaja tak meneruskan ucapanku, membuat para Trio Elf yang terlihat memiliki tubuh yang, ehem, menggiurkan, bertanya padaku.

"Jika kami kalah, apa yang kau mau?"

Kemudian, karena tidak ingin lama-lama, aku pun menjawab.

"Serahkan diri dan tubuh kalian padaku dan tinggalkan si Naga Bodoh itu."

Alasanku itu, ternyata membuat Trio Elf tertawa sembari mengeluarkan cakar mereka.

"Hahahahaha, mudah sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Baiklah, bersiaplah kalian menghadap Tuan Velskud !"  
>"Dan akan kuhukum kalian, karena telah menghina tuan kami !"<p>

Aku pun membalas sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Wohoho, menakutkan sekali. Tapi kalianlah yang harus dihukum karena melawan kami. Bersiaplah kalian karena kupastikan aku akan menggrepe kalian setelah pertarungan ini ! Hehehehe !"

Tak merubah posisi mereka, Izano, Sed, dan Kirito menghembuskan nafas pelan mereka seraya mengeluh.

"Hah, Sensei tetaplah Sensei... Bejatnya tak pernah hilang dimana saja..."  
>"Huft, memang kau tak punya pasangan untuk digrepe sendiri ya, Venzo?"<br>"Hah, disaat begini saja masih sempat-sempatnya kau berpikiran seperti itu... Dasar Warrior bejat !"

Ya, komentarlah sepuas kalian, namun aku tetap pada diriku, sambil membayangkan tangan ini menggrepe tubuh mereka yang, hmmm, cukup aduhai, aku pun menjawab.

"Karena itulah yang membuatku bersemangat untuk bertarung, dan karena aku lelaki sejati !"

Semangatku itulah yang membuka pertarungan antara kami, 4 Warrior melawan Trio Elf Sisters.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

**Anime no Sekai De Ushinawa Episode 06 - Power of Emero Mode**

Episode Sebelumnya...

_Tawa tersebut mengusir ketegangan antara kami berdua, membuat Kirito dan Sed ikut tersenyum, merasakan ikatan antara kami berdua._  
><span><em>Setelah sejenak beristirahat, kami memasuki portal terakhir yang ada di Sigh Canyon.<em>

_Kami pun bertemu para Trio Elf yang sudah menunggu sambil memasang pandangan dengan aura mematikan mereka._

_"Hihihi, 4 lawan 3 ya?" ucap salah satu Elf sambil tersenyum jahat._  
><span><em>"Baiklah, tak ada ampun bagi kalian, adventurers !" sambung seorang Elf disebelahnya.<em>  
><span><em>"Jika kalian menurut dan mengikuti Tuan Velskud, kami tidak akan menyakiti kalian !" sambung Elf lainnya.<em>

_Izano, Kirito, dan Sed langsung memasang kuda-kuda siap menyerang, namun aku hanya tertawa dan membalasa memasang pandangan mereka, tak lain dengan pandangan sedikit, ehem, bisa dibilang bejat._

_"Hmmm, begini saja, jika kalian menang melawan kami, kami akan menyerahkan diri pada Naga Hitam Sok Keren itu. Tapi, jika kalian kalah..."_

_Aku sengaja tak meneruskan ucapanku, membuat para Trio Elf yang terlihat memiliki tubuh yang, ehem, menggiurkan, bertanya padaku._

_"Jika kami kalah, apa yang kau mau?"_

_Kemudian, karena tidak ingin lama-lama, aku pun menjawab._

_"Serahkan diri dan tubuh kalian padaku dan tinggalkan si Naga Bodoh itu."_

_Alasanku itu, ternyata membuat Trio Elf tertawa sembari mengeluarkan cakar mereka._

_"Hahahahaha, mudah sekali kau bicara seperti itu. Baiklah, bersiaplah kalian menghadap Tuan Velskud !"_  
><span><em>"Dan akan kuhukum kalian, karena telah menghina tuan kami !"<em>

_Aku pun membalas sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung._

_"Wohoho, menakutkan sekali. Tapi kalianlah yang harus dihukum karena melawan kami. Bersiaplah kalian karena kupastikan aku akan menggrepe kalian setelah pertarungan ini ! Hehehehe !"_

_Tak merubah posisi mereka, Izano, Sed, dan Kirito menghembuskan nafas pelan mereka seraya mengeluh._

_"Hah, Sensei tetaplah Sensei... Bejatnya tak pernah hilang dimana saja..."_  
><span><em>"Huft, memang kau tak punya pasangan untuk digrepe sendiri ya, Venzo?"<em>  
><span><em>"Hah, disaat begini masih sempat saja kau berpikiran bejat... Dasar Warrior santai !"<em>

_Ya, komentarlah sepuas kalian, namun aku tetap pada diriku, sambil membayangkan tangan ini menggrepe tubuh mereka yang, hmmm, cukup aduhai, aku pun menjawab._

_"Karena itulah yang membuatku bersemangat untuk bertarung, dan karena aku lelaki sejati !"_

_Semangatku itulah yang membuka pertarungan antara kami, 4 Warrior melawan Trio Elf Sisters._

DZIGH ! BUAGH ! SLASH ! TRANG !

Suara senjata yang salin menyambung menyelimuti arena tersebut, sepertinya 4 Warrior kini sedikit kewalahan dengan melawan Trio Elf Sister yang memang lincah dan dengan mudah menghindari serangan kami.  
>Aku (Izano) dan Sensei mencoba mengarahkan beberapa skill penghancur secara bersamaan pada 2 Elf sekaligus setelah melakukan dash dan memotong posisi Trio Elf menjadi 2 bagian.<p>

DESTRUCTIVE SWING !

Secara bersamaan pula dari arah yang berlawanan, aku dan Sensei menghempaskan senjata kami ke tanah, namun 2 Elf masih dapat menghindari serangan kami.  
>Sensei pun dengan cekatan mencari celah dari kedua Elf yang sedang melakukan Evade dan mengarah pada Sed dan Kirito yang hampir selesai melawan salah satu Elf.<p>

"Sed ! Arahkan Impact Wave-mu pada Elf yang sedang menghindar itu !"  
>"Baiklah ! IMPACT WAVE !"<p>

Sed kemudian mengayunkan pedangnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh pimpinan party, alhasil salah satu dari kedua Elf terkena skill tersebut dan terjatuh.  
>Sensei dengan cepat mendekat dan akan memberikan skill penghabisan.<p>

"Hyaaaaa !"

Tiba-tiba, salah satu dari dua Elf yang masih berdiri mengarahkan cakarnya kearah Sensei.

"Sensei, awas !"  
>"Venzo !"<p>

Karena Sensei tak mampu menghindar dari serangan cepat seorang Elf, akhirnya cakar tersebut benar-benar diterima oleh Sensei, cakar itu mengenai pipi kiri Sensei dan menyebabkan pipi kiri Sensei terluka cukup dalam.

"Argh, sial !"  
>"Hahahaha, kena kau ! Masih mampu bertarung?"<p>

Sensei yang terkena cakar tersebut terlihat lemas dan terjatuh di lututnya. Rupanya cakar Elf tersebut dipenuhi racun.  
>Akupun mencoba mendatangi Sensei, namun Elf yang lain ikut menyambung serangan dan mengarahkannya kearahku.<p>

"Terlambat ! Hahahahaha !"

Walaupun aku sudah ada di samping Sensei yang tertunduk sambil menahan lukanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah, Elf pun tak menghentikan serangannya.  
>Saat serangan itu akan sampai pada kepalaku, dalam sekejap...<p>

HEAVY SLASH !  
>DUAGH !<p>

Sensei mengayunkan palunya dalam keadaan masih terduduk pada Elf secara langsung, dan karena senjatanya memiliki efek Stun, akhirnya Elf tersebut pingsan ditempat tak berdaya.  
>Dengan entengnya, Sensei berucap padaku.<p>

"Hmph, aku bukan orang lemah yang akan menyerah dengan serangan yang hanya bisa merobek pipiku dan meracuniku. Hahahaha !"

Aku mulai merinding mendengar kata-kata Sensei dan raut wajah yang terlihat akan mengganti mode Sensei...  
>Sed dan Kirito yang mendengar semangat Sensei mulai meninggikan serangan dan tak memberi jeda pada seorang Elf.<p>

"Hyaaaaaa !"  
>"Haaaaaaaah !"<p>

Elf yang sudah kehabisan tenaga melawan dua orang Warrior akhirnya menerima serangan beruntun dengan telak lalu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.  
>Dan tinggal satu Elf tersisa yang dapat melarikan diri, Sensei pun berbicara padaku.<p>

"Izano, sisanya serahkan saja padaku."

Sambil mengangkat palunya, Sensei memasang wajah cool-nya yang sudah mulai berubah mode menjadi... Mode Emero-nya.

"Sed, Kirito ! Biar aku yang melawan Elf terakhir ! Kalian ikat saja dua Elf yang pingsan disana !"

Sambil berlari kearah Elf terakhir, Sensei meminta tolong pada Sed dan Kirito.  
>Sed yang penasaran kepana Sensei begitu semangat dengan wajah santai walaupun terluka cukup parah kemudian bertanya padaku.<p>

"Kenapa bisa Venzo se-semangat itu?"  
>"Benar, semangat yang sungguh gila."<p>

Kirito juga ikut menanyaiku, namun karena aku mengetahui asal semangatnya, akupun sedikit mengeluh sambil menjelaskan.

"Yah, begitulah Sensei jika sudah memasuki Mode supernya, yaitu Emero-Mode, yaitu mode pangeran Emo dengan pemikiran Ero, dikarenakan efek dari gairahnya terhadap tubuh gadis meningkat drastis, membuat aliran darahnya cepat dan saluran pembuluh darahnya melentur, sehingga proses pemikiran dan gerak ototnya menjadi lebih lincah, itupun sebanding dengan Strengthnya yang ikut naik."

Mengetahui dan mendengar detail penjelasan tersebut dariku, Kirito dan Sed terlihat memojokkan diri sambil memeluk lututnya.

"Kekuatan yang memalukan, tapi bisa mengalahkan semangat kita."  
>"Itu benar, jika saja aku juga bisa memiliki kekuatan itu..."<p>

Aku yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menertawai mereka tak jelas.  
>Elf terakhir kemudian berlari kearah Sensei yang kulihat tengah berlari cepat kearah yang sama.<br>Kemudian, sekejap mata, Sensei melakukan roll kesamping, lalu mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Elf.

IMPACT PUNCH !

Pukulannya yang tepat mengenai bahu Elf tersebut membuat Elf terlempar keatas, Sensei langsung menyambutnya dengan skill lain.

RISING SLASH !  
>HEAVY SLASH !<p>

Dua skill yang beruntun tersebut membuat Elf terlempar tak sempat menghindar karena Sensei tak memberi jarak pada lawannya sama sekali.  
>Dengan skill penghabisan, Sensei melompat keatas dan menghentakkan palunya.<p>

DESTRUCTIVE SWING !

Palu tersebut berhasil mengenai Elf yang tak sempat membangunkan dirinya, dan Elf terakhir berhasil dikalahkan.

"Wow, combo yang bagus !"  
>"Sungguh bejat yang keren !"<p>

Hanya itu kata yang terlontar dari Sed dan Kirito secara bergantian saat Sensei melangkahkan kakinya pada kami sambil membawa Elf terakhir di bahunya.  
>Saat itu pula, sebuah surat terjatuh dari Elf yang terakhir.<p>

"Hmmm, sudah selesai kan? Kalian duluan saja kearah Crystal Stream dan berikan ini pada pemandu dekat jembatan."

Sensei pun mengambil surat yang terjatuh tersebut dan melemparkannya padaku sambil mengatakan hal itu, dan aku tahu mengapa Sensei menyuruh kami pergi menyerahkan surat ini lebih dulu.

"Ya, ya, Sensei. Selamat menggrepe-grepe deh."  
>"Ah, aku tak ingin melihatnya. Daripada aku dihajar Asuna nanti."<br>"Hmmmm, hadiah yang kurasa sepadan dengan semangatmu yang menggebu-gebu. Kami pergi dulu, Venzo. Dan nikmatilah hadiahmu. Hahahaha."

Setelah mengatakn komentar yang aneh-aneh pada Sensei, kami pun pergi sementara Sensei mencoba membangunkan mereka.

Kini, aku (Venzo) memasang tawa dan semangat bejat dalam diriku karena dengan kemenanganku, aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh-tubuh indah tiga Elf sekaligus. :v Aku pun mencoba membangunkan mereka bertiga yang memang sengaja kuikat agar tidak melarikan diri.  
>Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya mereka sadar dari pingsan.<p>

"Dimana kami?"  
>"Kenapa kami diikat?"<br>"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sepertinya mereka pura-pura lupa, aku dengan terpaksa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

"Hmmm, kalian tak lupa kan dengan perjanjian kita?"

Kemudian, karena mungkin ingatan mereka sudah kembali pulih, mereka pun terkejut dan memasang raut wajah yang sungguh merah. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat kepalaku mulai liar.

"T-Tolong lakukan dengan lembut."  
>"K-Kami tidak ingin disakiti lagi."<br>"P-Pelan-pelan, wahai ksatria."

Dan, langsung saja, tanpa ba-bi dan bu lagi, aku yang sudah mulai menggila bersama otakku, tanganku mulai merambah ke tubuh tiga Elf tersebut.

"Kyaaaaaa !"

Suara manis mereka yang sedang "ehem" denganku sedikit menggema disekitar Sigh Canyon.

Sementara di luar Sigh Canyon menuju Crystal Stream...

Aku (Izano) yang hampir sampai di bagian Crystal Stream bersama Kirito dan Sed, samar-samar mendengar suara, kemungkinan akibat dari kebejatan Sensei yang sudah mulai dilancarkan pada Trio Elf Sister, membuat wajah Kirito dan Sed berubah suram, dan sepertinya mereka berusaha membayangkan apa saja yang dilakukan Sensei sepuas hati pada Trio Elf Sister.  
>Aku, yang jelas mengerti pikiran Sensei, bernafas pelan, sambil menggumamkan keprihatinan pada Senseiku yang satu ini.<p>

"Sensei, Sensei... Sudah dipindahkan sekalipun, masih saja bejatnya muncul lagi. Tapi tak apalah jika itu membuatnya memiliki semangat yang tak terpatahkan. Aku ikut bangga sebagai muridnya, walaupun dia bejat tak tertolong."

Satu jam kemudian...

Setelah kami menyerahkan surat pada Pemandu dekat jembatan seperti yang dikatakn Sensei, akhirnya Party Team ke-2 juga berhasil menaikkan level mereka menjadi level 15.  
>Kami juga saling bertukar item yang dibutuhkan, yah, daripada kami membuangnya.<br>Sambil bertukar item dan Equip sesuai job, kami juga menunggu Sensei yang masih belum selesai melakukan ritualnya.  
>Karena khawatir, Okiron dan Yuuri bertanya padaku.<p>

"Oiya, kemana Venzo-san? Aku masih belum melihatnya daritadi."  
>"Benar sekali. Apakah Venzo-san masih mencari equip?"<p>

Aku menjawab dengan malas sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Bukan itu sih alasannya. Tentang itu..."

Tiba-tiba, Portal Sigh Canyon terbuka dan muncullah Sensei dengan Trio Elf Sister yang merubah diri mereka manjadi gadis biasa yang, ehem, menurutku cukup cantik dengan kulit putih, wajah standart yandere, dan tubuh yang cukup menggoda laki-laki manapun, mungkin kami para laki-laki, kecuali Benetta dan Kirito (entah dia takut pada Goddessnya atau mungkin dia sedikit 'kelainan', kalau Kirito karena masih ada Asuna) sedikit mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka yang masuk dalam yandere-mode. (Mungkin hanya sedikit saja untuk mengobati rasa kangen pada Kurumi)

"Yo."

Sambil tersenyum santai, Sensei memberikan salam pada kami sambil membawa koleksi pertamanya dan kini kamipun mulai melangkah menuju Calderock.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

**Anime no Sekai De Ushinawa Episode 07 - Defending Calderock !**

Episode Sebelumnya...

_Setelah kami menyerahkan surat pada Pemandu dekat jembatan seperti yang dikatakn Sensei, akhirnya Party Team ke-2 juga berhasil menaikkan level mereka menjadi level 15._  
><span><em>Kami juga saling bertukar item yang dibutuhkan, yah, daripada kami membuangnya.<em>  
><span><em>Sambil bertukar item dan Equip sesuai job, kami juga menunggu Sensei yang masih belum selesai melakukan ritualnya.<em>  
><span><em>Karena khawatir, Okiron dan Yuuri bertanya padaku.<em>

_"Oiya, kemana Venzo-san? Aku masih belum melihatnya daritadi."_  
><span><em>"Benar sekali. Apakah Venzo-san masih mencari equip?"<em>

_Aku menjawab dengan malas sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal._

_"Bukan itu sih alasannya. Tentang itu..."_

_Tiba-tiba, Portal Sigh Canyon terbuka dan muncullah Sensei dengan Trio Elf Sister yang merubah diri mereka manjadi gadis biasa yang, ehem, menurutku cukup cantik dengan kulit putih, wajah standart yandere, dan tubuh yang cukup menggoda laki-laki manapun, mungkin kami para laki-laki, kecuali Benetta dan Kirito (entah dia takut pada Goddessnya atau mungkin dia sedikit 'kelainan', kalau Kirito karena masih ada Asuna) sedikit mencuri-curi pandang kearah mereka yang masuk dalam yandere-mode. (Mungkin hanya sedikit saja untuk mengobati rasa kangen pada Kurumi)_

_"Yo."_

_Sambil tersenyum santai, Sensei memberikan salam pada kami sambil membawa koleksi pertamanya dan kini kamipun mulai melangkah menuju Calderock._

Sesampai kami di Calderock, kami langsung menyerahkan surat izin memasuki kota Calderock pada Officer Guild Gunther yang kami temukan berdasarkan informasi penduduk setempat.  
>Setelah mengoreksi dengan teliti, akhirnya Gunther menutup dokumen tersebut sambil berseru pada kami.<p>

"Kalau begitu, Selamat Datang di Kota Calderock, Adventurers ! Anggap saja ini rumah kalian sendiri, hahahaha !"

Dia pun tertawa seperti semangat mudanya kembali lagi, kami tersenyum mendengarkan semangat itu.  
>Setelah kami menerima beberapa Quest, kami pun melakukan leveling seperti biasa dengan formasi menyebar sambil menyelesaikan Quest.<br>Aku (Venzo), dan Izano yang kebetulan mendapat sebuah Quest utama untuk mencari tahu orang asing yang katanya sering terlihat di Gray Ruins dan memakai jubah merah.  
>Yah, setelah aku memberitahu para Elf agar menunggu saja di penginapan sambil mengakrabkan diri dengan penduduk Calderock, yang kemungkinan tidak menyadari jika 3 gadis yang aku bawa tersebut adalah Elf yang merubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia normal.<br>Setelah persiapan item dan equip yang berganti level sudah selesai ditempa, kami bergegas menuju Gray Ruins, tak lupa kami juga berpamitan pada yang lain sebelum pergi.

"Ingat ! Karena semua misi kita belum selesai, jadi kalian harus kembali secepatnya."

Aku mengatakan itu pada Adventurers yang lain sebelum memasuki portal menuju Gray Ruins.  
>Mendengar kata-kataku tersebut, membuat semuanya tersenyum dan mengangguk memastikan bahwa semuanya akan kembali seperti ini.<p>

Beberapa minggu selanjutnya...

"HYAH ! HYAH !"

Dengan palu yang kuayunkan kearah para goblin yang dipanggil oleh sang mercenary berjenggot yang melatih kami, aku, Ryuichi Venzo, bersama Izano, Sed, Kirito, dan Asuna, sedang menjalani quest utama, yaitu mengambil job kami di tanah lapang dekat Calderock Village.

"Ya, ayunkan segenap kekuatanmu, hancurkan semua yang menghalangi kalian, anggaplah rakyat kita tersudut oleh Black Dragon ! Apa yang akan kau lakukan ?"

Tiba-tiba senjata kami mulai bersinar, dan sekali pukul, semua goblin yang ada lenyap tanpa sisa.

"He ?"  
>"Apa ini ?"<p>

Mengetahui hal itu, sang mercenary senior kemudian mengatakan.

"Hmm, tugasku sudah selesai, kalian sudah mendapatkan job kalian masing-masing."

Akhirnya kami kembali juga ke Calderock, bersama dengan yang lain, aku, Ryuichi Venzo, saatnya melanjutkan misi dari para NPC, tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengoda Irine dulu. :3 Setelah kami sampai, Kirito dan Asuna berpamitan pada kami bertiga untuk mencari bayaran melalui dungeon. Sednov sepertinya sudah kelelahan setelah quest kemarin, jadi aku membiarkannya pergi ke penginapan yang diberikan para penduduk.

"Yo, Irine-chan."  
>"Ah, kalian berdua adalah hero dari prairie town kan ? Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"<br>"Hmmmm, apa ya ? Etto, maukah kau menjadi teman kami ?"  
>"Dengan senang hati."<br>"Woah, terimakasih, Irine-chan. Namaku Ryuichi Venzo Nakamura, ini adalah muridku, Yamaguchi Izano."  
>"Bagaimana aku harus memanggil kalian ?"<br>"Ah, Venzo saja tak apa. Muridku bisa kau panggil Izano."  
>"Etto, Venzo-kun, Izano-kun..."<p>

Setelah percakapan tersebut, aku berpamitan pada Irine kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat sambil tersenyum tak jelas, Izano pun bertanya-tanya padaku sambil menggosok-gosok kapak lamanya.

"Nee, sensei. Jangan bilang kau akan memasukkannya kedalam Harem milikmu..."  
>"Etto... Mungkin saja. Masih banyak yang akan aku tambahkan nanti. Hehehehe."<p>

Kami berdua kemudian kembali menuju penginapan.  
>Setelah selesai menaruh barang-barang kami, akhirnya kami berdua menghabiskan waktu di depan penginapan sambil duduk bersila dan minum minuman ringan.<br>Terlihat suasana damai di kota Calderock, penduduk yang lalu lalang, dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bersama, membuatku tersenyum senang. Aku juga melihat Irine sedang duduk ditengah anak-anak, sepertinya dia sedang menceritakan sebuah cerita seru.  
>Saat aku akan beranjak dari tempatku, tiba-tiba...<p>

"G-Gawat ! Manticore mengamuk di hutan ! Para goblin juga menuju kesini !" teriak salah seorang penduduk yang baru saja masuk ke pintu gerbang kota Calderock, secara refleks, aku pun mencoba bertanya pada penduduk tersebut.

"Dimana ?"  
>"D-Disana !"<p>

Dengan cepat aku berlari masuk penginapan untuk mengambil senjataku bersama Izano yang nampaknya sudah siap untuk melindungi kota Calderock.

Rrrrraaawwwwrrrrr !

Suara Manticore terdengar menggema disekitar Gray Ruins.

"Hati-hati, Izano. Kita ada didalam kawasan tidak aman."  
>"Aku mengerti, Sensei."<p>

Kami mencoba bertahan menunggu sang monster keluar, dengan posisi bertahan dan siap menyerang.  
>Tiba-tiba, sesuatu mengarah pada kami, itu serangan Manticore !<p>

"Izano, menghindar !"

Kami melakukan evade menjauhi area serangan, dan itu berhasil. Kami memisahkan diri agar tak terkena serangan secara bersamaan.

"Hahaha, manusia, ternyata kalian cukup hebat, ya ?"

Kami mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara tersebut, ya, tepat diatas Manticore, terlihat wujud seseorang dengan jubah hitam pekat dan beberapa berlian biru yang terpasang di beberapa bagian.

"Velskud !"  
>"Hmmm, kau tahu namaku, anak payah ?"<br>"Brengsek ! Jangan memanggilku anak payah !"

Karena Izano penasaran, dia bertanya padaku soal orang yang berdiri diatas Manticore terbang itu.

"Sensei, apakah dia bosnya ?"  
>"Hmmm, dia adalah bos terakhir, namun dia masih belum menjadi naga, karena kekuatannya memang menakutkan."<p>

Orang tersebut kemudian turun perlahan bersama Manticore yang kelihatannya memandang kami sebagai hama kecil.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku akan menghabisi kalian, anggap saja ini pertarungan spesial karena kalian akan melawanku secara langsung."  
>"Hmph, jangan harap, Naga Brengsek !"<br>"Oh, baiklah. Sini maju, bocah."

TRANG ! BLAM ! SLASH !

Pertarungan diantara aku dan Velskud benar-benar berlangsung tidak imbang, sementara itu, Izano mencoba memancing Manticore agar tidak ikut menyerangku.

"Hah, hah, hah, sial !"  
>"Hohoho, masih bisa bernafas ? Ayo serang lagi, bocah lemah."<br>"Bangsat ! PUNISHING SWING !"

Aku mengayunkan paluku dan melemparkan bom kearah Velskud untuk mengurangi pertahanannya, namun dengan mudah, Velskud menghempaskan bom tersebut tanpa mengenainya sedikitpun.

SLASH ! BOOM !

"Hahaha, masih berharap lemparanmu mengenaiku ?! Sekarang giliranku."

Aku mencoba menyerang dengan semua skillku, hingga semua tenagaku habis, tapi tetap saja, Velskud tak menerima damage sedikitpun.  
>Sekali dia menebasku, tubuhku terlempar jauh dan menghantam bangunan dibelakangku. Izano yang menyadari langsung menghantam Manticore jauh lalu berlari kearahku.<p>

"Sensei !"

Aku mencoba bangkit sekuat yang aku bisa, Izano membantuku berdiri.

"Hah, hah, hah, nampaknya sia-sia aku melawannya saat ini."  
>"Kita perlu mundur sementara, Sensei !"<br>"Tapi, jika kita mundur, takkan ada yang bisa memblok serangan dari kumpulan goblin yang akan datang kan ?"

Aku melepas tangan Izano yang menopangku dan mencoba berjalan meskipun berat.

"Aku, tidak akan, mundur semudah itu... hah, hah, hah."

Entah kenapa, Velskud terlihat terkejut melihatku masih memaksakan diri, dan tersenyum kearahku.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat hero sepertimu, kuakui kau sepadan dengan Barnac, anak muda."  
>"Heh, maaf saja, aku adalah aku, dan jangan samakan aku dengan orang lain."<p>

Akhirnya, Velskud mulai bergerak kearahku yang sudah babak belur sambil memandang kepalannya.

"Hmmm, baiklah, aku akan segera menghabisimu agar kau menjadi hero yang dikenang warga desa yang tak berguna itu."

Velskud melesat cepat, dan tepat berada didepanku, dia bersiap mengarahkan pukulan ber-aura padaku. Ah, mungkin aku akan game over disini.  
>Tanpa diduga...<p>

"TRIPLE SLASH !"

TRANG TRANG TRANG !

Sednov datang dan melesat sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Velskud, serangannya mengenai armor 2 kali dan hit terakhir ditahan oleh Velskud.

"Heh, nampaknya bantuan datang."

Dari belakangku, Izano mendekat dan membantuku berdiri lagi.

"Sensei tak apa kan ? Maaf, aku baru saja memanggil mereka."  
>"Ah, kau ini, tapi terimakasih, Izano. Lalu, Manticore kemana ?"<br>"Aku sudah mengalahkannya."

Izano mengatakan itu padaku, dan saat aku melihat kearah bekas pertarungan Izano dengan Manticore, Manticore benar-benar tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.  
>Tak lama kemudian, Kirito, Asuna, Okiron, Yuuri dan Benetta menyusul kami.<p>

"Venzo, kau tak apa ?"  
>"Venzo-san, apa yang terjadi ?"<br>"Apa kau terluka parah ?"

Mereka yang terlihat khawatir membuatku merasa bersalah, namun aku tak lupa memberitahu mereka.

"Daripada kalian mengkhawatirkanku, kalian bantu saja Sed memukul mundur Velskud disana."

Aku menunjuk kearah Sed dan Velskud yang masih saling menahan serangan masing-masing.

"Heh, beraninya kau melukai teman kami saat kami tak ada."  
>"Hmph, sekuat apapun kalian, tak akan bisa melukaiku."<br>"Tapi tidak jika kami bersama-sama."

Benetta maju menyusul Sed sambil mengucapkan mantra-mantranya.

"Goddess yang selalu melindungi kami, berikan aku kekuatan untuk melindungi orang lain, CHAIN LIGHTNING !"

BZZZZZTTTT !

Yuuri juga ikut mengeluarkan semacam skill dari tongkatnya, terlihat Velskud sedikit kewalahan.

"Aku juga ingin melindungi semuanya, GLACIAL SPIKE !"

Okiron dan Asuna mengeluarkan skill mereka secara bergantian kearah Velskud.

"BINDING SHOT !"

Velskud yang terkena skill Okiron dan ditarik langsung disambut oleh skill Asuna.

"Terima ini ! CHARGED SHOT !"

Velskud terlempar jauh, Kirito mengejarnya lalu menghempaskan pedang kearahnya.

"RAGING SLASH !"

ZAP ! CLASH !

Menerima serangan cepat Kirito, Velskud terpelanting keatas, Kirito memberi kode pada Sednov.

"Sed-kun !"  
>"Baiklah !"<p>

Sednov dengan sigap melompat kearah Velskud yang tak memberi perlawanan sedikitpun, dan memberikan tebasan-tebasan dari pedangnya.

"MOONLIGHT SPLITTER !"

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH !

Masih melayang diatas udara, aku menyuruh Izano untuk membantu mereka.

"Izano, sekarang giliranmu !"  
>"Tapi, Sensei..."<br>"Aku akan menyusul terakhir."  
>"Baiklah, heaaaaaaaaaaah !"<p>

Dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Izano berlari lalu mengayunkan kapaknya kearah Velskud tepat saat Velskud hampir terhempas ke tanah.

"CIRCLE SWING !"

BUAGH !

Tubuh Velskud melayang dan berputar terkena efek skill Izano. Jadi, tinggal aku seorang ? Baiklah.  
>Setelah memulihkan mana dan health point milikku dari potion yang masih tersisa di inventory milikku, aku menggunakan Dash, dan melesat kearah lawan kami.<p>

"Kami yang terpisah memang lemah, namun tidak jika kami bersama-sama seperti ini."

Itulah yang kuteriakkan sebelum aku melemparkannya dengan skill milikku.

"ROLLING ATTACK !"

WUSH WUSH WUSH WUSH ! BLAR !

Akhirnya, Velskud benar-benar berhasil kami tekuk mundur. Setelah serangan kami, dia masih bisa berdiri dan tertawa.

"Hahahaha, aku tak habis pikir, tapi kalian cukup membuatku kewalahan kali ini. Baiklah, untuk sementara, aku akan mundur, tapi kesampingkan itu, urus desa kalian yang penuh dengan orang lemah itu ! Selamat tinggal !"

Velskud melompat tinggi dan merubah wujudnya menjadi naga hitam lalu terbang menjauh dari kami. Sial ! Ternyata itu memang jebakan.

"Maaf kami terlambat."

Kirito, Asuna, Yuuri, Okiron, Sednov, dan Benetta meminta maaf pada kami berdua.

"Ah, tidak masalah. Kami tidak apa-apa."  
>"Baiklah, reuninya sebaiknya kita simpan dulu, karena kita perlu mengurus para Goblin yang kemungkinan sudah menjebol pertahanan Calderock."<br>"Ya !"

Akhirnya, kami semua kemblai menuju desa Calderock, untuk mempertahankan desa dari serangan para Goblin yang dipengaruhi aura Black Dragon.

Sesampainya di desa Calderock, kami melihat desa sudah mulai diserang beberapa Goblin besar dan kecil. Rupanya kami sedikit terlambat.  
>Aku memberikan komando pada semuanya untuk berpencar membersihkan Goblin yang terlihat menyebar dalam kelompok kecil.<p>

"Teman-teman, kita berpencar menurut mata angin, dua orang mengatasi timur-tenggara dan barat-barat daya !"  
>"Baik !"<p>

Setelah semuanya berpencar tinggal aku yang tersisa di selatan, didekat air mancur, dan aku melihat Irine dikejar oleh beberapa Goblin besar.

"Toloooong !"  
>"Grrraaaaaahahahahaha !"<br>"Menyerahlah anak manis..."

Disaat seerti ini, tak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh Irine sejengkal pun !  
>Aku melesat menggunakan Dash lalu berlari melewati beberapa Goblin tersebut lalu dengan cepat aku membawa Irine dipelukanku.<p>

"Kyaaaa !"  
>"Jangan takut ! Ini aku !"<br>"V-Venzo-kun ?"  
>"Maaf aku terlambat."<br>"Hiks...hiks..."

Irine yang semula ketakutan kini malah menangis dipelukanku. Aduh, kenapa aku membuatnya menangis ?

"K-Kenapa kau menangis ?"  
>"T-Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya benar-benar takut... hiks...hiks...hiks..."<p>

Aku yang masih dalam posisi berlari kemudian menghentikan pergerakan, lalu mengambil palu yang ada dipunggungku, bersiap menghantam Goblin-goblin besar yang mengejarku kini terlihat menatapku dengan aura membunuh.

"Hoe, anak kecil, kau mengambil mangsa kami !"  
>"Kami tidak akan mengampunimu, anak kecil !"<p>

Aku yang masih dalam posisi siaga, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas gertakan mereka.

"Hemh, apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Kalian yang harusnya tidak aku ampuni..."

Mereka terlihat marah mendengar ucapanku kemudian mulai bergerak kearahku, sepertinya mereka mulais serius.

"Bocah tengik, kami akan membungkam mulutmu sekarang. Grrrrrrroooaaaaaaaaa !"

Mereka yang berseru dan berteriak layaknya monster kemudian bersamaan mengayunkan gada mereka disekitarku.  
>Aku yang masih membawa Irine yang masih menangis ketakutan kemudian berseru pada mereka sambil memutar tubuh.<p>

"Kalian, JANGAN MENAKUTI IRINE, GOBLIN SIALAN ! CIRCLE SWING !"

BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH !

Satu lapis barisan goblin gemuk terpelanting kebelakang, menghantam goblin lain, hingga barisan goblin yang mengelilingiku ambruk semua.  
>Namun, tanpa kusadari, beberapa goblin kecil yang melihatku tersudut dibawahnya langsung melompat kearahku.<p>

"Hwaaaaaa ! Hwaaaaaa !"  
>"Sial, aku terjebak !"<br>"Lihat langkahmu, nak. Merunduk !"

Aku yang mendengar seruan itu langsung menundukkan kepalaku dan, seseorang menendang para goblin kecil itu dengan gaya.  
>Ternyata Warrior Trainee Chandler sudah ada didepanku sambil memarahiku.<p>

"Sebagai warrior sejati, kau harus melihat sekelilingmu, kalau kau masih seperti ini, apa kau tidak malu dengan gadis yang kaubawa itu ?"

Sementara Chandler mengoceh, sepertinya ada yang mukanya sedang memerah padam. Ah, aku lupa kalau sudah aman !

"M-Maafkan aku, Irine !"  
>"T-Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah, Venzo-kun."<br>"Oiya, Irine, tolong cari anak-anak dan ajak mereka sembunyi ke tempat yang aman."  
>"Baiklah, Venzo-kun."<p>

Irine pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, lalu kami segera beranjak dari tempat untuk mengalahkan Goblin yang tersisa.

Sementara yaang lain masih sibuk dengan urusannya, beberapa anak kecil sedang tersudut oleh para Goblin yang lapar.

"Hiiiii !"  
>"Aku takutttt !"<p>

Terlihat dari kumpulan anak kecil yang tersudut beberapa goblin, salah satu anak laki-laki mencoba maju hanya dengan bersenjatakan kayu kecil. Oi, oi, itu berbahaya tahu ?

"J-Jangan takut, aku akan memukul mereka semua !"

Meskipun gemetar, dia tetap bersikeras maju seakan dia bisa mengalahkan mereka. Ah, sepertinya dia perlu dibantu.  
>Para goblin yang mengelilingi mereka hanya bisa tertawa mengejek.<p>

"Hyahahahaha ! Bisa apa kamu dengan senjata kecil itu ?"  
>"Hyaaaaaa !"<p>

Dia mencoba mengayun-ayunkan kayunya, sebelum aku menghentakkan paluku dan mengenai mereka.

BLAR !

Teman-teman anak laki-laki itu terkejut karena hanya dengan kayu, anak laki-laki itu bisa meledakkan mereka.  
>Aku mendatangi kumpulan anak-anak kecil tersebut dan mengelus kepala anak laki-laki yang berani tadi.<p>

"Kerja bagus, nak. Suatu hari nanti jadilah hero sepertiku."  
>"T-Terimakasih, kakak Mercenary."<p>

Kemudian aku mengarahkan mereka menuju lokasi Irine untuk bersembunyi.  
>Namun, sebelum aku meninggalkan mereka, mereka berseru padaku dengan penuh semangat.<p>

"Berjuanglah, kakak Mercenary !"

Aku yang mendengar mereka benar-benar menyemangatiku dari lubuk hati mereka, merasa tenagaku pulih kembali.  
>Dari depan pintu lokasi persembunyian, aku berbalik dan mengacungkan jempol kearah mereka sambil tersenyum.<p>

"Terimakasih, anak-anak. Aku akan berjuang !"

Irine yang terlihat menahan malu kemudian berteriak padaku.

"H-H-Hati-hati, Venzo-kun...!"  
>"Yah, itu pasti. Terimakasih, Irine."<p>

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka, aku melangkah keluar area tersebut sambil melambaikan tanganku. 

-To Be Continued-


End file.
